Maybe we aren't alone
by Darkangelsmind
Summary: This is set after Callie has the first confrontation with Liam and Wyatt's party. The situation with Liam goes from bad to worse and Callie beings to shut everyone out, including Jude. Everyone begins to worry about her as she struggles with her inner turmoil. She is getting closer and closer to the edge and the only people who can help her are the Fosters.
1. Chapter 1

_I can't believe he showed up at Wyatt's party… how did he even know I was there?_ The thought terrified Callie; she could already feel the fear in the bottom of her stomach. It was then Wyatt's voice ripped her from her thoughts.

"Are you okay Callie? Who was that guy before?" She stopped walking, looked up at Wyatt, she thought she could trust him, she wanted to trust him; but she'd been wrong before. Trusting people is what got her into this situation and she would be damned if she would let it happen again. They were at the bottom of her street now and all she wanted to do was to get Mariana indoors, safe in bed and for herself to crawl into her bed.

"He's no one Wyatt, thanks for walking us home but I can take it from here"

"Don't shut me out Callie, you were scared of that dude! Tell me who he is!"

"Goodnight Wyatt" Callie almost shouted as she grabbed Marianas arm and led her down the street towards the house. She looked back at Wyatt as she began to walk; he was already walking away from them shaking his head, muttering under his breath. Callie sighed. _Why can't I just catch a break? _"C'mon Mariana, lets get you home"

"Mariana be quiet! Your moms are going to kill you if they know you've been drinking!" Callie whispered, but it was too late. Stef and Lexi's mom had already seen them.

It was worse than she could have imagined, Stef knew Mariana was drunk the moment she stepped into the room, as much as she tried to get Mariana out of the way, it was too late. Lexi's parents had invited Mariana to their church retreat, and after that, it was game over for Jesus and Lexi. Marianas words could still be heard echoing through the room. _"Wait, you're going to let them stay together when you know they're having sex?!"_ Callie wasn't sure what was worse. The looks on the Rivera's faces, or the complete silence that had come over the room. Lexi looked close to tears. Whichever it was, dinner was most certainly over.

After the Rivera's had left, Jesus stormed upstairs whilst Stef and Lena helped Mariana to her room. She couldn't hear exactly what they were saying, but whatever lecture Mariana was getting right now would be 100 times worse tomorrow morning. It had been a LONG day, Callie wanted nothing more than to curl up and sleep, maybe tomorrow would be better? With that in mind she grabbed a glass and filled it with water, grabbed 2 painkillers and went upstairs. Just as she was about to go into the room she shared with Mariana she was collared by Lena and Steph.

"Callie, thank you for not drinking and bringing her home safe; but if this ever happens again please call me" Stefs voice was stern, but without blame. They knew before they asked that it was Mariana's idea to go to the party. Callie nodded in agreement and went to walk past them but Stef caught her arm.

"Are you okay, love? You look upset?" That unsettling feeling crept up from the pit of Callie's stomach.

"I, I'm fine. Tired. Been a long night you know?" She couldn't help but almost trip over the words coming out of her mouth. She was far from okay. Lena and Stef were looking at her with concern; even in the short amount of time she'd spent with them they could still see right through her and they knew when she was lying.

"Okay, well we'll let you get some sleep. Goodnight love" She gave an appreciative look towards Stef, then to Lena; that was one of the things she was growing to like about Stef and Lena. They knew when to just leave things alone, and right now that's what she needed.

"Goodnight" she whispered and entered her and Marianas room, placing the painkillers and water on Marianas bedside table. "You'll probably want those tomorrow, goodnight Mariana." _Finally _she thought. Just as she was getting ready, her phone buzzed.

**From WYATT: Just saw the party photos. Cool. **She gave a sad smile towards her phone. She did like Wyatt, a lot. But was she ready to trust him?

**To WYATT: Thanks for walking us home. **Callie locked her phone, put it on her bedside and settled into her bed, thankful that she could finally rest. Her phone buzzed once more before she could drop off, and thinking Wyatt had messaged goodnight she looked.

**Instagram: Isn't that the tree outside your bedroom window?**

Fear. That's what had taken ahold of Callie. A deeply rooted fear, caused by one boy she trusted too much. Oh how naïve she was. She jumped up and looked out of her window towards the very tree now displayed on her phone screen, and for a split second she thought she could see a shadow next to it. She let out the tiniest gasp, and she could feel a tear run down her face. Backing away from the window she sat down on the end of her bed; she looked down at her phone and clicked on the users profile. The first photo that popped up was of a good-looking, blonde haired boy. Shaking, she managed to close the app and lock her phone. As she lay in her bed, there was only one thought running though her head. _Liam. _Then came the nightmares.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys! So i hope you like this chapter! I had a few more ideas for this one but i decided to leave them till the next chapter! So as always, please tell me what you think because i really appreciate the feedback!

* * *

Callie was awakened to Lena gently shaking her from sleep. After a moment of disorientation all of the memories from last night came flooding back to her. Forgetting about Lena, she shot up and looked directly to her window.

"Callie? Are you okay?"

"Um, what?" Still disorientated, glancing at Lena but still focusing mostly on her bedroom window, she could feel her stomach churning, feeling beyond nauseous. Before Lena could reply she jumped up and ran to the bathroom, slamming the door behind her as she managed to make it to the toilet before heaving into the bowl.

At first, Lena just stood there, not quite sure on what just happened; quickly snapping out of it, she approached the bathroom door.

"Callie?" she knocked softly on the door, not bothering to wait for a reply as she entered. Callie was hugging the toilet bowl, tears running down her face.

"Oh sweetie, come here" she bent down to, putting her hands on both of the crying girls shoulders, on contact, Callie flinched away, making her cry harder. Not quite sure what to do, she called for Stef.

Moments later Stef appeared in the doorway, looking from Lena to Callie, assessing the situation.

"What's wrong sweets? Not feeling well?" Getting no reply, she glanced at Lena, concern flashing across her face. After a few minutes, Callie lifted her head off of the toilet "I'm okay, sorry I just don't feel well, you can go" she let out a sigh, she wasn't as upset as she was before but she could feel the hurt in her heart. She slowly lowered herself down and lay on the floor.

Lena approached her slowly "Callie sweetheart, you can't lay in here, let us help get you back to bed" It wasn't really a question, and before she would even answer, Stef was by her side, both herself and Lena trying to sit her up.

"I can do it myself" She sighed as she picked herself up off of the floor, took a deep shaky breath and went back into her room and climbed into bed, pulling the covers as far up to her chin as they would go. As Lena and Stef followed her she turned towards the wall, squeezing her eyes shut, just hoping they would take the hint and leave her alone.

"Come on my love, we'll come back later" Callie heard movement behind her and was thankful for Stef in that instant. It seemed she knew to give her space, which was fine with Callie. That's all she wanted.

"One moment" Seconds later, Callie felt a dip in her bed and a hand placed gently over the duvet. "You're not on your own anymore Callie, you don't have to look after yourself when you aren't well. Me and Stef just want to help you. I know we need to earn your trust, but we can't earn it until you let us in, give us a chance, we might surprise you" Lena waited for any indication that the girl in the bed would answer, seeing no signs she sighed, kissed Callie on the head and left the room with Stef.

Once she was finally alone, she took a deep breath, wiped her remaining tears away and grabbed her phone. There were no new texts or notifications and it brought her a small sense of relief. Liam was just messing with her. He followed her to Wyatt's to scare her and followed her home to make damn sure she'd keep her mouth shut about what had happened. Could she though? Could she turn a blind eye to what she knew was going on with Sarah? Would she really let her go through, what Callie herself had been through, when she could most likely prevent it. She sighed. Of course she couldn't let it happen. Sarah was younger than Callie had been and probably just as naïve, if not more so.

_I wish I could tell Stef and Lena. I could really use their advice right now. _The thought made her sad; she knew that the two women would help her in a heartbeat, but she had received Liam's warning loud and clear. He was forcing her hand, if she spoke there would be repercussions, he was already stalking her, she shivered to think what else he might do and it filled her whole body with dread.

* * *

She must have fallen asleep at one point because when she opened her eyes, the room was a lot darker. She looked at her phone. 7pm. _Guess I must have been more tired than I thought. _She sat for a while, just staring blankly in front of her, until she sensed someone in the doorway. Looking over, she saw Jude watching her, a tray in his hands.

"I didn't mean to scare you, Lena asked me to bring this up for you. Are you okay? Stef had told us that you weren't feeling well" He walked across the room, placing the tray of food down on the floor and sitting down on the bottom of her bed.

"Yeah, I really wasn't well this morning, must have been something I ate" Jude looked at her curiously as she talked, her voice was monotone, even when she wasn't well Callie always pretended she was fine, she was always careful to ensure she sounded cheery, but there was something different about her tonight.

"Yeah, maybe? Did you eat anything at Wyatt's party?" If it was something she had eaten it must have been there, everyone else in the house was feeling okay. Callie looked at him fiercely.

"What about Wyatt's party?! This has nothing to do with Wyatt's party. I'm really tired Jude, I'm going back to sleep. Tell Lena and Stef I'm not hungry." She could already feel her heart rate pick up at the mention of Wyatt's party. _How did Liam even find me there? How long has he even been following me? God he knew where I live, he knew about Wyatt. What else does he know? _She'd never felt so vulnerable, so unsure of what to do. She'd always taken care of herself and Jude, always known what to do but right now, she was clueless.

"Jude?" she rolled over looking for her brother, but he had already retreated downstairs. Callie sighed. _I need to get a grip. I'm never abrupt with Jude. He just caught me off guard talking about Wyatt's party. I'll go down later and talk to him. I should probably say sorry to Lena and Stef too. They were only trying to help this morning. If I don't play my cards right they'll kick me out and then I will be in trouble. _She picked up the guitar Brandon had given her and began to strum. She wasn't playing anything in particular but the sound comforted her. It reminded her of her mom; those were happier times, before her and Jude were thrust into the foster system, before the countless letdowns and abusive guardians. Before Liam.

Lena and Stef were doing the dishes when Jude emerged with a tray full of untouched food. He placed it on the bench. "Callie wasn't hungry, sorry" he jumped onto one of the stools at the breakfast bar, in deep thought. He was worried about his sister now. She was acting so different. Acting like she did before, when they lived with him.

"That's okay sweets, we'll wrap it up, she might want it later on" Stef took the tray; she ruffled Jude's hair as she walked past.

"Stef?.."

"Yea?"

"I'm…." Jude tripped on the words in his mouth. Should he really voice his concerns? He felt like he could trust them, but how would they react? Would they ignore him? Question Callie? His sister would be so mad at him.

"Jude honey what's on your mind?" Lena had stopped what she was doing by the sink and sat next to him, taking his hand, urging him to open up. Stef sat opposite, waiting for him to continue.

"I'm worried about Callie" he said quickly, looking down at the bench as he said it.

Stef smiled at Jude "Oh sweetie don't worry, if she gets any worse we can take her to the doctor and…"

"No, you don't understand. Please just trust me. There's something going on. If you'd known her as long as me you'd know it too. Please I don't want her getting hurt" His voice was cracking and his vision was blurring with tears"

"Hurt? Honey what do you..?" The noise of someone coming down the stairs distracted her from speaking. She looked over to Lena who nodded in approval. This wasn't a conversation to be overheard by any of the kids. "We'll continue this later okay sweetie?" Jude just nodded, wiping his eyes on his hoodie sleeve.

Moments later, Callie entered the kitchen slightly apprehensively, sensing an atmosphere in the room. "Sorry if I'm interrupting, I just"…

It was Lena who interrupted her "of course not Callie come in, are you feeling any better?"

"Erm, I just wanted to apologize for this morning, I didn't mean to be rude or have an attitude with you, I just wasn't feeling myself" She'd never apologized so sincerely before; there was something about this family that she was beginning to love. That thought made her more depressed than ever, _remember this isn't permanent. _

Stef turned to look at her, a small smile on her face "no need to apologize at all, we all get like that sometimes, Lena and I were meaning to ask you though, is there anything on your mind? You know we're here for you no matter what, right?" Stef glanced at Jude who gave an appreciative smile in return.

Callie thought for a few moments. Should she just tell them? Stef was a cop and Lena was a pretty important member of the school board, they were both pretty influential around here.

"I…" she was interrupted by her phone buzzing. She looked down and felt genuine panic flow through her. Liam had added a photo of her. Shaking, she opened it. There on the screen, was her, Lena, Stef and Jude all in the kitchen. #DontEvenThinkAboutIt

Callie let out a cry and dropped her phone, her heart rate increasing rapidly, she began struggling for breath.

Stef and Lena jumped into action, demanding Jude to go upstairs, he went with no argument, but grabbed Callies phone off of the floor before going up. What had got her so worked up?!

Lena was clinging onto Callie hands, "Breathe sweetie c'mon, c'mon Callie you're okay. STEF, hurry up with that damp towel!" By this point Callie was on her knees, the room was spinning but the thing that most scared her was her chest. No matter how hard she tried she couldn't draw in a deep enough breath to relieve the tightness in her chest. Stef began rubbing circles on her back with one hand whilst applying a cool damp cloth to the back of her neck whilst Lena continued talking to her. Eventually her breathing began to even out, Stef and Lena walked her to the sofa, both sitting down allowing her to lay across their laps. Minutes passed, and to both Stef and Lena's relief, Callie's breathing was slow and even and after a while, she fell asleep with Lena stroking her hair; the only indication anything was wrong at all were the tear stains down her face and the slight puffiness of her now closed eyes. She looked almost peaceful.

Lena massaged her temple, "Well, I guess Jude was right to worry. Stef I have no idea what triggered that panic attack but that was not good. We need to talk to Jude tomorrow, find out what he knows and then, we need to think of a way to talk to Callie. She isn't going to be easy to talk to after tonight.

"I know my love, we'll figure it out. I'll phone her therapist tomorrow, see if Callie has mentioned anything during group therapy.

* * *

Everything had been quiet for almost 20 minutes downstairs. Jude let out a sigh of relief; at least she had Lena and Stef with her. What had caused his sister to have such an aggressive panic attack? Whatever it was is on this phone. He looked down at it in his hands. He knew he shouldn't. He knew there was probably a lot of personal stuff on there, but if he found out what had spooked Callie, maybe he could help her?

As he unlocked the phone, the screen lit up. On the screen was a picture of everyone in the kitchen with a hash tag 'DontEvenThinkAboutIt', but it wasn't the picture of them in the kitchen that scared him. It was the user who took the picture he was scared of. Whoever it was, was stalking Callie. Was it Wyatt?! Was that why she was so weird about his party?! Jude felt sad thinking about it. He had always liked Wyatt the few times he had met him. He clicked on the user and his heart leapt. Of course it wasn't Wyatt. There was only one person in this world who could scare Callie and that was Liam Olmstead. He should have known. Last time Callie was this upset he had almost lost her. He locked the phone and stashed it under his pillow, and with a heavy heart he pulled the cover over himself and closed his eyes.

"Hey Jude, you okay bud?" Jesus came through the door and flopped on his bed, but Jude ignored him. He felt helpless. If Liam was back in Callie's life she was in trouble; and there was nothing he could tell Stef or Lena. That was a chapter in Callie's life that she refused to talk about, and what happened to Callie wasn't Jude's story to tell, to repeat what happened when living with the Olmstead's would be in Callie's eyes, the ultimate betrayal.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys, sorry that it's taken a while to update! I'm in the process of moving 600 miles away from home and i have so much to do hah! Anyway thank you all for your story reviews, as always I really appreciate them! I'll try update regularly but like i said it's slightly hectic at the moment hah!

Please review! Enjoy! :) x

* * *

Stef had been up for about an hour thinking of last night's events. Although Callie had been living with them for a while, they still didn't know much about her or Jude other than they'd had many bad experiences whilst at many different homes, it was only now she realised the extent of those bad experiences may be of greater magnitude than she had first thought; she figured they had to be, something had obviously triggered last night's panic attack and it was her and Lena's job to find out what.

She made her way, slowly towards where Lena and Callie had fallen asleep, Callie's head still in her partners lap whilst Lena's head was resting, at an angle on the back of the sofa. "Lena" Stef whispered, gently shaking her in an attempt to rouse her from sleep. "Lena, time to wake up my love" Stef whispered again as Lena stirred. Finally Lena opened her eyes, noticing the stiffness in her neck at once.

"Good morning love" Stef smiled at Lena

Lena looked up at her partner, noticing she was already dressed in her uniform for work, the clock behind Stef read 6.15.

"Sorry to wake you, I didn't want to leave without saying goodbye, and i wanted to ask if you could phone Callie's therapist later on when you have time" She knelt down by the sofa, putting her hands on the side of Lena's arm "Watch out for her today, will you? I'm worried about her. Jude too If you can" Stef directed a sad smile towards the sleeping girl in Lena's lap.

Lena ran her free hand slowly through Callie's hair. "Of course I'll contact her therapist, I'll do it during lunch; and I will, I'm just as worried" Lena sat quietly for a moment before speaking again. "I wasn't sure if we should send her into school today, but I think it would do more harm than good to leave her here on her own. Besides, if we send her in I can keep an eye on both her and Jude. I'm worried about him too, I think he knows what triggered it" Lena sighed softly.

"We will talk to him tonight, he seemed pretty sure Callie needed help when he came to us last night, he might enlighten us on how to help her, and anyway they have us to help them through this now; however hard it's been for them in the past we can only make it easier" She looked down as Callie began to stir. "I have to go my love, but wake her up before the rest of the kids come down, Callie won't want to look vulnerable in front of them, I'm going to take a guess and say she doesn't sleep on peoples laps often. Stef leaned down and kissed Callie on the brow, then kissed Lena before exiting the room.

Minutes later, Lena heard the front door shut and she sat there in silence for a moment, thinking of last night, and the fear she had felt when Callie had such an aggressive panic attack. She had never seen anything like it. Thoughts of the day ahead of her also swam around in her mind. Was she making the right decision in sending Callie to school? Would the teen rebel and refuse to go? And what would she do if she did? So many questions, but the time was getting on and the kids would be down for breakfast soon. Sighing, she gently placed her hand over Callie's shoulder. "Callie, wake up sweetie, you need to get ready for school" for a moment there was no response for the sleeping girl, but just as she was about to call the girls name again, Callie sat up, looked around and at once Lena could see her recalling last nights events. She looked towards Lena sheepishly, unsure of what to say, her cheeks reddening slightly.

"Er, thanks. Sorry about last night. Erm. You should have woke me up. I'm sorry" Callie got to her feet, slightly unsteady before finding her balance. She was about to exit the room when Lena gently grabbed her arm and pulled Callie into a hug. Stiffening slightly at first, Callie accepted Lena's hug and relaxed. No other adult had hugged her since the passing of her mother. She felt strange, she felt a kind of longing, and surprising even herself, she felt herself return the hug.

Slowly Callie released the hug and gave Lena an appreciative smile and turned to go upstairs to get ready for school, without a single word of protest to Lena's surprise.

* * *

It was nearing the end of lunch; Callie and Jude were sitting at a bench together in silence. It was an uncomfortable silence, Callie knew that her brother had witnessed at least some of her panic attack last night and Jude knew what had triggered it, but neither one of them knew how to talk about it; and this is why 45 minutes into lunch, Callie had finally spoken up. "Jude" she said softly. "I want you to know I'm okay, alright. I just freaked last night, it happens" Callie let out a small laugh, whatever she could do to try and get Jude to not worry about her she would do, even if that was pretending she was okay. But her brother wasn't stupid. He looked down at his half eaten sandwich and sighed. Remaining silent he reached into his bag and produced Callie's phone that had fallen from her grasp last night.

Callie looked at him, mixed feelings of shock, uncertainty and anger. She felt slightly sick, feeling a familiar churning in her stomach.

"Did you look though it" she asked, already knowing the answer was yes. She looked to her brother who nodded, looking ashamed.

"You know you had no right to do that, don't you?" This time, more harshly than before. She could feel the anger bubbling in her. Not so much at the fact Jude had gone through her phone, under normal circumstances she wouldn't have cared, but now, not only had Liam infiltrated back into her life, but now he was creeping his way into Jude's, and that was not acceptable to her. Not one bit.

Again, Jude remained silent, knowing he had done wrong, but he knew he had to speak up eventually. Taking a deep breath he addressed his sister in a solemn voice. "I'm sorry. I saw it drop and at the time, I thought it better for me to take it than have Lena or Stef go through it later on, but Callie, I think maybe you should tell them, this isn't a game, he could.."

"NO! Listen here Jude if you dare utter a word to Stef, Lena or any of those kids we live with so help me god we will be done. I've looked out for and trusted you our whole life, now I'm asking you to drop this. I can take care of it" Callie was fuming; the last thing she needed was any of the Fosters knowing her business and especially her past secrets. She'd rather keep them secrets.

Jude looked on the verge of tears "Callie…"

"Please" she pleaded with her brother. "Please Jude, do this for me, I told you I freaked out last night but I can handle it, okay?" she sighed as the bell rang, signalling the end of lunchtime. Without saying another word she gave Jude one last pleading look, grabbed her bag and headed to class. Jude remained at the table for several movements more. Had he have looked up, her would have seen Lean watching him from the far side of the yard, frowning as she witnessed their exchange at the bench just moments before. Frowning, she watched Jude scoop his bag up and dispose of his half eaten sandwich in the trash before heading towards his classroom.

* * *

Callie was stuck in English class; she couldn't wait for school to end. _2 more hours _she thought to herself. 2 hours and she could go home to bed and sleep. She kept thinking about the conversation she had with Jude, feeling slightly guilty at her outburst at him. If he did tell Lena or Stef she'd be beyond mad with him, even feel betrayed but she would never be done with him. _I'll apologise later _she thought to herself. She needed to get a grip, she was safe with the Fosters, Stef was a damn cop for gods sake, she'd never been in a safer foster home! _Last night was the last time I'll lose it. I will not let HIM destroy me or give Stef and Lena the cause to kick her and Jude out. _As she was deep in thought, a jeep in the corner of her eye caught her attention. It must have been the third time at least that it had gone past by now, it was beginning to annoy her. _Jeez kids at this school, if Wyatt or me was cruising around the car park during lesson time they'd be landed in detention for a week. _Thinking of Wyatt made her happy; they were one and the same. He seemed to understand her, at least understand some of her more than most people she had come across in her life. She might have found her first true friend. She warmed at the thought.

Finally the bell rang, she sighed, grabbed her stuff and headed to math, her last class of the day. At least it was an easy class. She quite enjoyed Math if she was honest; she had always been good at it and she found that she could lose herself in the equations, it gave her a strange sense of calm, which is what she needed more than ever today. Before she knew it, the days final bell had rang, feeling slightly less tense, she slowly gathered her stuff together and exited the building and headed towards the main entrance. As she walked Brandon caught up with her.

"Hey! I'm heading home now, if you like I can talk the long way? Walk with you?" Callie smiled at him; he always went out of his way to be nice to her.

"Nah it's okay, I'm waiting for Wyatt" She looked around looking for him.

"Okay cool, well I'll see you at home!" Smiling, he turned and left her waiting for Wyatt. A screeching sound made her spin around, horror struck, she saw that the jeep that had been circling the school wasn't a student's ride at all, but Liam's. Dread filled her and she began to feel the familiar tightness in her chest, much like last night.

"I thought I told you to shut the hell up! Your little boyfriend just sent me a threat online!" Liam looked angrier than Callie had ever seen him, she felt sick. Sick from fear and for a moment, she thought she might pass out, the tightening in her chest getting worse. _I won't break down, I won't break down. There is nothing he can do to me here. I want Lena. _The thought of Lena surprised her. She had never depended on anyone but right now, she longed for a hug in Lena's safe embrace.

"What did you tell him?!" he screamed at her, grabbing her arm. She was screaming herself now

"OW, get off me, LIAM get off me!" and just like that he no longer had her in his grasp. It had taken her little time to realise that he didn't willingly let go, but forced to as Wyatt tackled him to the ground full force, beating him until Brandon had came running back trying to pry Wyatt off of Liam. As soon and Liam was free, he shot one more death glare towards Callie and end off.

Had Callie not been terrified and in pain from where Liam had grabbed her, she would have been impressed by Wyatt's tackle, Liam was a big guy. She watched Brandon struggled restraining Wyatt who was furiously shouting threats after Liam.

Callie approached Wyatt, shaken from her confrontation with Liam. "I TOLD you to stay out of it and now you've made things worse!" She felt bad for Wyatt, he was trying so hard to fight for her, to protect her, and she was pushing him away. "Go home Wyatt" she said, struggling to compose herself.

"Fine. If you want me to stay out of it I'll stay out of it for good" Wyatt looked hurt, he couldn't understand why Callie was pushing him away. This was the second time that guy had found her; the first time he scared her but the second time he hurt her. Why wouldn't she let him help her?

As he stomped away in anger, Callie let a tear escape, she had just ruined her best relationship she had and she felt the pain of it. Just another thing she can add to the list of things Liam had taken away.

She looked to Brandon who was looking confused as ever and walked away. She couldn't wait to curl up in bed and sleep.

* * *

She had barley been in an hour when Lena called her out onto the porch. "Callie, I had a chat with Dr. Kodema this afternoon. She said you haven't participated, even once in your group therapy sessions. I told her about last night, she'd like to talk to you next session…" Callie's interrupted Lena's soft voice.

"I'm not going to talk in front of that group" Callie said harshly. Looking up at Lena she felt bad. This wasn't her fault.

"Sorry, I know you're trying to help, I just don't feel comfortable in the group. I was going to ask you about getting me into a different one" Callie sighed, taking a deep breath trying to control her anger. She had already lost it twice today, once with Jude and the other time with Wyatt. Thinking of Wyatt made her sad; she had potentially lost her best friend.

"It's okay Callie, I know you're feeling frustrated at the moment. I'll look into a new group straight away for you, but as it's a requirement that you go, I have to insist you continue with this group until we get you in another one, okay?" Lena looked at Callie, expecting rebellion, but she received none.

"I understand, is that it?" Callie asked, about to stand up.

"Actually it isn't. I wanted to talk to you about last night" Callie had known this was coming. She hated herself for causing such a scene. Stef and Lena would never drop the subject, she knew that deep down.

Sighing she flopped back into the porch chair. "Look I'm okay now, I just had a bit of a freak out last night. Guess I'm still getting used to a new environment that isn't juvie. It won't happen again" Callie sighed, "Can I go now?"

Lena remained quiet for a moment "You may go, but when Stef gets in, no doubt she will want to talk to you too, Callie we're not done with this, you know that right? You had a severe panic attack last night. I've never seen one so bad. We just want to help you, understand what the trigger is to stop it happening again, you understand that right?" Lena looked at her with sad eyes.

"I expected nothing different" Callie got up and went inside the house, heading up the stairs towards her room leaving Lena to her thoughts on the porch. _Finally_ she thought as she entered her room and flopped down on the bed. Apprehensively, she checked her phone, expecting to see more threats sent by Liam, but to her surprise there was none. _Maybe Wyatt really did scare him? _Was this the end of it? She doubted it, but she took the opportunity to rest whilst she could. She closed her eyes, thinking of Wyatt. _I really hope I didn't fuck things up for good_.


End file.
